WendyXLilac Crush adventure
by crybaby-chronicles
Summary: Grays little cousin lilac is new in town. she finds herself crushing on wendy... what will she do?


Note: I know I already published the first chapter but that one was bugged out and wasn't letting me add chapters so ignore that chapter lol.

heyy!! this is my first FanFiction so it won't be good but whatever lol! It's about fairy tail and all those characters except I made a new character that I wanted to add into the story. her names lilac, she's 16, the cousin of gray and also and ice mage, she's a closeted lesbian that loves reading. the ships are natsuxlucy levyxgajeel miraxlaxus grayxjuvia and lilacxwendy. Those aren't all of them but they are the most important to the story. Oh yeah I love constructive criticism so feel free to correct me on my spelling/grammar lol, I'm usually pretty good with them but sometimes i slip up! Make sure to review!

Ps: "..." means a new scene

Chapter 1

The new girl.

gray and lilac had just finished breakfast, bacon and eggs. Lilacs favorite. "How you holdin up kiddo?" Asked gray as he took their dishes to the sink. "okay I guess. just upset, reading helps though." Lilac replies with a depressed look on her face.

"It'll get better. I promise."

lilacs parents recently died and lilac started living with gray, she took the loss of her parents very hard but gray and juvia were like foster parents to her so she wasn't that sad. "I'm gonna go read" said lilac as she sat up to walk upstairs to her room

"wait I though you could come to the guild with me today" gray yelled as she was halfway up the stairs. "The where?!?!?" She ran downstairs confused, gray chuckled and explained the guild to lilac as her faced beamed with excitement.

"That sounds amazing!!!!", lilac was extremely exited to maybe make some friends. "Oh and there's this girl named Wendy, she's about your age. I thought you too might get along". now lilac was extremely intrigued. lilac ran upstairs to get her things and meet gray at the door.

her and gray walked through the guild doors as everyone stopped and stared at lilac. she hated being the center of attention and hid behind her flannel. trying not to look to embarrassed she followed gray to a table and sat her bag down next to her. "Who's that little girl you got, gray?" Lilac immediately whipped around to see a pink spiky haired guy smiling at gray. "she's my cousin fire breath. she's living with me now until she can move out herself". Lilac tried to pretend she didn't hear anything and go back to reading her book. she hated being the new kid.

Lilac sat at the bar about to order a soda when she heard someone run over to her squealing "OMG OMG OMG HI HI HI HI WHATS YOUR NAME? HOW OLD ARE YOU? WHAT KIND OF MAGE ARE YOU? WHO ARE YOU WITH? OMG OMG OMG"

lilac looked up in shock to see mirajane leaning over the counter smiling at her, lilac looked terrified.

"Uhhh.. um.. hi?"

"oh sorry!!! How rude of me!!! I'm mirajane, nice to meet you?"

"Oh uh hi I'm lilac... grays little cousin"

lilac said hesitantly

"What? Oh my goodness gray never told me he had a cousin? especially such an adorable one!!!" Mira said smiling

"uhmm thanks" lilac said. she was still in shock from what happened, she looked around the guild to see if this was normal but nobody reacted to Mira's excited squeals. "What can I get ya?" Mira said with this excitement in her voice.

"cherry soda please"

"Comin right up!" Mira gave her a soda and then disappeared. Lilac was so confused but just kept reading.

about five minutes later an ambush of girls swarmed lilac.. not this again. Lilac whipped around in her chair to see everyone beaming and running towards her. "Shit" she said staring at everyone terrified. once they got to her she was overwhelmed by all the girls talking to her.

"omg you're grays cousin??"

"have you made any friends?"

"How old are you!!??!"

"what's your favorite book?"

"How do you like the guild?"

"Which group are you in?"

"Have you gotten any missions yet?!?"

Lilac looked like she was about to break down into tears, she didn't know what to do, she didn't know what half the things they were telling meant. She was contemplating freezing herself into a giant brick or calling for gray until one girl bust through the crowed of girls, it was juvia thank god. lilac has never been more happy to see her foster mom. "EVERYBODY SHUT UP!!" Yelled juvia. There was dead silence after that.

"Leave lilac alone! you're scaring the damn girl! Juvia does not appreciate this!" juvia said sternly while stomping her foot down. everybody stood there in shock, they had never seen juvia so mama bear.

everyone backed away except one blonde gate mage.

"hi, I'm Lucy! sorry for all the girls ambushing you, they get kinda crazy when there's a new young mage at the guild." Lucy said with a smile

"thanks, it's okay. I'm lilac" she said relieved to see someone not screaming at her.

"So.. you're grays cousin?"

"yeah, I just moved in with him."

"oh, why'd you move in with him?

"my parents passed a couple weeks ago and gray was the only remaining family I had."

"Oh, I'm sorry. you're always welcomed at the guild! the guild is family for everyone. everyone's is everyone's nakama" Lucy said while comfortingly rubbing lilacs back with one hand. Lilac was so appreciative for Lucy. she felt loved. she felt cared about. she knew right then and there that she was now part of the guilds family.


End file.
